Engaño
by Rina Sayata
Summary: ¿Es Fuji capaz de divertirse con alguien?[KurumixFujixTezuka]


_Título: Engaño_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Notas: Fin centrado en Syusuke y algo de su sadismo._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los viernes por la tarde se respira cierto aire de comodidad, precedida por los gritos de cientos de jóvenes que, alegremente, van del colegio a casa o a algún lugar de diversión.

Ella caminaba dando pequeños suspiros, llevando en su mano derecha su maleta y en la izquierda una paleta sabor fresa que degustaba en esos momentos.

"Es muy tarde para caminar sola por las calles –le dijo una voz a su espalda, voz que reconoció perfectamente. Era... ¡su príncipe!."

"Fuji-kun... es muy tarde para que estés acá –dijo tratando de contener su emoción al verle, tratando de no gritar como una loca."

"Puede ser –respondió con su usual y encantadora sonrisa-. ¿Vas a casa?"

"Si. No tengo nada que hacer después del colegio."

"¿Quieres venir a caminar conmigo?"

La misma sonrisa acompañaba su pregunta. Observó como ella trataba de contener su emoción, musitando un leve y casi inaudible si. Volvió a sonreír.

Había sido una gran casualidad haberla visto entre tantas personas, pero reconoció su color de cabello y su forma de caminar. En otra ocasión no se habría acercado, pero esta vez nada tenía que perder.

"¿Y a dónde vamos Fuji-kun?"

Volteó hacia ella y, sin dejar de sonreír, le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera.

Caminando en perfecto silencio llegaron a un pequeño parque, lleno de juegos, plantas y aves, pero sin una sola persona.

Seguramente, pensó Fuji, Kurumi querría aprovechar esa oportunidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban a solas, sabía perfectamente que lo que ella sentía por él…

"No hay nadie –dijo Kurumi lo suficientemente alto para que Syusuke lo escuchara."

Ensanchó su sonrisa. Cualquiera que le viera en ese momento pensaría que tramaba algún plan maligno… No, él no era así.

La joven se sentó en una banca, observando a las palomas revolotear alrededor suyo.

"¿Te gustan las palomas? –le pregunto el castaño sentándose a su lado."

"Realmente no. Me quieren atacar… ¡Hey!, no te rías."

El castaño, efectivamente, reía por aquel comentario.

"No le veo lo gracioso –dijo con tono ligeramente molesto."

"Lo siento –murmuró Fuji abriendo los ojos y acercándose al rostro de chica peligrosamente sin que ella lo impidiera."

"Fuji-kun… -susurró hechizada por esos bellos ojos azules, su sonrisa provocadora, sus manos en su cintura…"

En pocos segundos Syusuke posó sus labios sobre los de Kurumi, deslizando sus manos por la cintura y caderas de la chica, que por única defensa, cerró los ojos.

Con su lengua, le separó suavemente los labios para un beso más profundo. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a tocarse tímidamente para después bailar desenfrenadamente.

_"Bip, bip, bip…" _

Syusuke rompió bruscamente el beso para sacar de su pantalón el aparato que emitía aquel ruido. Abrió el celular fijando su atención en el número que aparecía en la pantalla, como cerciorándose de que era la llamada que esperaba. Por fin, se decidió a responder.

"¿Si?... Bien, llego en unos minutos…"

Sin dejar de la llamada, volteó a ver a Kurumi de reojo, observando su rostro completamente rojo, sus manos jugueteando sobre su falda y una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Al terminar la llamada volvió a guardar el celular en la bolsa derecha del pantalón.

"Debo irme –le dijo a la joven que se levantó rápidamente."

"Fuji-kun… ¿eso es todo?"

Su sonrisa despareció momentáneamente dando lugar a una expresión de inocencia, como si no comprendiera lo que pasaba y a que se debía la pregunta.

"¡El beso! –gritó la chica."

"Oh, eso. Disculpa, no tengo tiempo, mi _novio_ me espera –respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra _novio_."

"¿No-novio?"

Ella estaba sorprendida, no entendía nada. Él se dio la vuelta con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y alzó la mano a modo de despedida, dejándola allí, parada, sorprendida y con el corazón, la ilusión o ambos, destrozados.

-

"Llegas tarde –le dijo recargado en la pared de mala gana."

Esperaba desde hacía 15 minutos y ya estaba pensando en irse, pero justo en ese instante el castaño de bella sonrisa llegó.

Detrás de el que esperaba, un viejo edificio, se erguía dejando ver algunas ventanas abiertas.

"Lo siento mucho Tezuka, estaba arreglando algo."

"Cuando dices eso das miedo, seguramente hiciste otra de las tuyas."

"¿Otras de las mías? –preguntó con la misma expresión de hacía unos minutos con Kurumi, aquella en que parece no comprender la situación."

"Te conozco Fuji, no trates e fingir. Eres un sádico."

Syusuke sonrió más y se acercó al mayor como para besarlo.

"Pero soy tú sádico."

Y le dio un pequeño beso, comenzando a caminar después.

Si, él no era de los que planeaban cosas sólo por estar aburrido, era incapaz de hacer sufrir a alguien… Cada vez que pensaba eso, una sonrisa llena de ironía aparecía en su rostro y desparecía segundos después.

Fuji es tan único, como peligroso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Este lo escribí para un foro que se llama Tenipuri Team (me reservo los comentarios), querían un Fuji & Kurnumi¿por qué no dárselo?, jaja._

_De regalo algo de yaoi._

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido y me ayuda a mejorar como escritora._


End file.
